Reminiscence
by EFAMP
Summary: John is a normal teenager living an ordinary life, but he's not no average teenager. being really intelligent, and evil entity needed him as an instrument of chaos. so in order to get John to his world, he needed a way to provoke his emotions greatly...


**Quick note before we begin chapter one, this chapter is not the recording. When we get to that part in a future chapter, were only going to be recapping certain events. Just to make things clear, I make chapters extra-long. I hate how when I read an amazing story like "My Little Warfare", chapters end kind of short and im left disappointed in till my spirits are lifted when a new chapter is out, like waiting for a new episode of MLP. Another quick note, when I started to write this story, i had it planned to be a self-insert, but as I started to write, the character I developed never came out that way. So the idea of this odd self-insert vanished as I gave a character things that are, I guess you can say non-human like qualities. There will be little in what resembles me but the rest is entirely made up, so please don't fuss about it. The 'only' thing that barely resembles me is the beginning of this chapter (except the age of course)…. [story note: in future chapters, when things are bold and in brackets they are an actual title of something and should be looked up on YouTube. none in chapter one]**

* * *

><p><strong>Reminiscence<strong>

**Chapter one**

**An Odd Dream  
><strong>

There is a hidden beauty the lies beneath the midst of all chaos…

I wish that where true, but reality kind of smacks you in the face, you know? I've been through so much to last me two lives over. And yet, I've only been on this earth for a little over eighteen years. All the war, pain, suffering, greed, cruelty, un-kindness, discordant days…

It's enough to make you sick down to the very pits of your stomach.

And yet, miraculously, life still struggles to continue.

Someone could gather all these problems that everyone is currently having and debate over the issue at so many conferences, meetings and live T.V. events and yet, that wouldn't even be enough to budge the slightest person. Sure, maybe a few will stop, listen, and realize what's going on around them, but it's not enough to start a chain reaction, and ends up being a useless cause.

'I' am a part of that useless cause. I guess you can say I'm part of dying groups of people who actually do a give a crap about what happens around them. When people look at me, they automatically think the first thing that comes to mind.

'Oh it's some Hispanic person that probably makes a lot of tacos and talks ghetto like everyone else around here'.

Seriously, I would love to punch that person in the face, and I literally mean 'in' the face.

Ok one, I'm not Hispanic and two, it's called being in the sun too long...

I hate how people automatically assume what someone does by how they look, like how the random person talks about black people and fried chicken… I'd love to see that guy get curb stomped. I personally believe anyone (no matter what they look like) is capable of any great thing.

Sorry, I don't want to trail off into a racial dispute.

What I mean is, the small groups of people that I'm a part of are slowly dying off because less and less people are starting to care less about what's going on around them. It's as if they've given up all hope and just let the world continue to crumble, probably thinking that by the time they die, they won't have to go through the madness when it hits.

Gah, listen to me ramble, I sound like an elderly. Let's drop this for now and pick it up some other time.

The reason why I'm still talking is because I want to share a story with you.

A story of madness, of sadness, of happiness, of love, a story of a land where colorful, talking, physics defying, magic using, and flying ponies exist and thrive in a small villa under a two princess monarchy…

Yes you heard right, I said ponies.

Now I know what you're thinking,

'Oh no, this man has gone mad! Send him to the Mental institute Of Ominous Nutcases!'

I assure you I've not gone mad. The things I've been through, the things I've seen, the struggle every day to survive out in a forest for a year and a half, and a grand adventure for a good couple of months is enough to make a man question how he's still alive to tell the tale.

So you actually still want to hear me out? That's kind of astonishing to tell you the truth; I thought I lost you when I said 'ponies'.

Ok, where do I start…? Aha! I got it.

Let's start right before everything, a month to be exact. I'll skip the useless parts.

…

There is a hidden beauty the lies beneath the midst of all chaos…

I'm here wishing that where true, when it did come true.

* * *

><p>BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!<p>

The sound of an alarm clock was by far the most annoying sound to wake up to, especially at six in the morning.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

"Shit…" I mumbled as I slowly blinked awake.

I reached for the alarm clock on the nightstand to my left, I can clearly see it, but I couldn't reach it. I was on the far right of my bed.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

"Come on…" I continued to mumble as I started to scoot towards the left side of my bed, still trying in vain to reach the alarm clock.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

"Damn it…" I continued to mumble as I scooted even closer. My arm eventually got to the alarm clock. I attempted to hit the snooze button.

BEEP-BEEP-BEE-CRACK-THUNK!

The alarm clock fell off the night stand and hit the ground. the sudden momentum of it falling ripped the power cord from the wall socket behind the night stand.

"Close enough…" I mumbled as I slowly drifted back into sleep.

And not a moment too soon, the door to my room swung open and the lights turned on to blind me into another useless day.

"Come on john, you're going to be late for school" said a familiar voice, as this person opened the curtains above me to reveal the early morning.

"Just a few more minutes' mom…" I mumbled as I draped the covers over my head.

"Oh-hoh no…" she said as she pulled the covers off of me.

My regular t-shirt and the PJ pants I was wearing were not enough to shield me against the cold wind generated by the ceiling fan.

"Your father is very angry about your grades; I reckon he'll get even angrier if he knows you don't want to go to school."

"Ugh!" I grunted as I shielded the bright fluorescent light from my eyes "just give me a few minutes to get up at least…"

"Fine." mother responded. "Just make sure you get ready in time, remember the last time you where late to head out the door?"

"Don't remind me…" dad always throws a fuss when anyone arrives or leaves late.

"Breakfast is on the counter. As soon as you're ready, eat quickly. time waits for no one." Mom said as she exited my room.

I spun around in my bed. The uncomfortable mattress was located at the corner of my room, so instead of the night stand being on my left anymore, it was now on my right and my left side was now facing a wall. I sat up, stretched and yawned, and struggled to look at the calendar on my right as the sun beamed through my window. the calendar showed November 4th, 2011.

"Well," I yawned, "at least it's Friday, just seven hours of school in-till I get to have a nice two day weekend." I said groggily as I got out of bed and grabbed the towel that was neatly folded in my closet.

* * *

><p>The hallways at Saint James High School where always crowded with kids. Everyone, of course, liked to be with friends and since the majority of students were in the main building at the center of campus, things tended to get a little stuffed before and after school. From the entrance, I mazed my way between students in till I reached the end of the hall and made the only right possible. As I entered this white corridor, I passed the classrooms on my right while glancing at students work on my left. Math passed, then history, then English, intill the wall revealed a small hallway leading up to a door labeled '658'and above it in a crude sign said, 'science honors class'.<p>

'Well here we are' I thought as I walked up to the door and peered in.

'And just as suspected, Mr. Corder is not here…'

Every day when I show up early for my first hour class, the lights that were still on in the room gave me an illusion of a presence inside, only for me to be disappointed when I stupidly knock and no one answers.

I set my blue book-bag down on the green and orange checkered floor, fixed the edge of my dark-blue denim jeans over the shoe-laces of my red and white DC shoe's, smoothed out my red fox shirt, and took out my iPod. i opened my library to reveal my artists.

That's when the square fluorescent lights on the ceiling started to flicker.

'that's creepy.' I thought, as I pictured a horror movie in my head. 'the custodians probably did a half-ass job on fixing the lights' I tried to reassure myself..

As I directed my attention back to my iPod, I couldn't even go a quarter way down the list of artists in-till I heard a girl moaning down the hall.

I immediately looked down the corridor from where I entered. The lights completely turned off for a second, and when they flickered again, the strobing light revealed a small creature huddling at the left side of the door next to our classroom.

I stared in shock.

I've never seen a creature like this before in my life. It looked like a… how do I put this, miniature horse?

And yet, even though it looked like an animal, it moaned like any regular person. 'it' had no color. It was just black, and had a black, gas mirage around its body.

"What the fuck…?" I whispered out of pure astonishment and horror.

Now I don't know who said this, I'm guessing it was the Chinese, but when they say 'curiosity killed the cat' curiosity got the best of me, so I edged closer.

As soon as I started to get closer, the creature took notice, and tilted its head in my direction. Once it did, its right eye came into view, which glowed a bright red. The creature slowly turned its body towards me in till it was completely facing me.

Now I got a good look at this creature. It was black no doubt. it had a black ghastly mirage around its body and when it breathed. Its eyes where glowing red, and it appeared that it left a pool of its own saliva while it was huddled in the corner. Its moaning turned into maniacal laughter as it grinned its razor sharp teeth and walked towards me. its mouth continued to ooze saliva, leaving a trail behind it.

'Now is a perfect time to leave!' I screamed in my head. I tried to move, only to realize my body was stiff as a rock. I wasn't going nowhere.

"damn it…" I mumbled. Apparently I couldn't talk either.

I started to sweat as I could feel the extreme summer heat radiating from this thing as it it edged closer with each clop of what appeared to be hooves, the sudden realization of probably dying on the spot dawned on me. I closed my eyes as I gave up, and awaited my fate.

* * *

><p>As soon as I closed my eyes, I felt like I was spinning, in till I heard an all but recognizable voice.<p>

"John, wake up! Stop sleeping on the floor, you look like a hobo." The person said as I felt something jab at my ribs.

I gasped as I jolted awake. I sat up, and looked around frantically as though I was still in the flickering hallway. I wasn't.

the flickering hallway was not flickering anymore, and the creature that I thought would kill me was nowhere to be seen.

"You ok John? You look like you've seen a ghost." The person said with a hint of concern in his voice.

I immediately realized that I was lying on the floor. I sat up, dusted myself, and looked at the person.

"Oh, hey Mr. Corder ." the smell of coffee and the big laptop carrying case gave it all away before I even looked at him.

"you okay there?" he asked again

"yeah, I'm fine. Just had a crazy day-dream" I said. I didn't want to make my teacher worry over some stupid dream I had.

"I don't think laying on the floor passed out is considered day-dreaming" he said jokingly. "i hope you don't fall asleep in my class."

"i won't." i promised.

"that's good to hear. But still, you shouldn't just shrug off any dream, it could be an omen trying to tell you something."

"Well, you know I'm not the superstitious type." Every little thing was always considered an omen by my science teacher.

"I know." He agreed. "let's talk about this later." He fumbled in his pocket and took out the classroom key.

"come inside, I just got some new computers and I haven't set them up yet. Since you're here early, I could use the help."

"sure thing." I agreed, as he inserted his key in the lock, and unlocked the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for chapter one. I really put a lot of work into it, but I haven't gone through it much. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I promised I would have chapter one out yesterday, but I decided to go to sleep early for my first test that started early today at 7:40.<strong>

**The school made me skip my 2****nd**** hour, 3****rd****, and half of my 4****th**** just to finish the test. Talk about hard work. Either way, im starting on chapter two now but im not going to say when I finish so I don't end up disappointing anyone on due dates. I feel like GLaDOs when she says she'll stop enhancing the truth in portal one. Well im off to start on chapter two.**

**please tell me what you think. if you think i should improve in certain areas or if you think i suck in anyway, don't hesitate to say so! I'm still learning just like everyone else, and i have room for improvement.**

**before i go i have a quick question, and if anyone gets this right, they get a preview of the second chapter.**

**i tried abbreviating a word cleverly in chapter one, if anyone can guess what the word is, they get a preview of chapter two. if too many people cannot get it, i will update the notes at the bottom of this chapter with a clue.  
><strong>

"**次回まで****."**

"**Jikai made."**

"**Until Next Time."**


End file.
